


Baking Could Be Therapy

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Baking, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sorry but she is, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is trying his best, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Ever since his Aunt died, there would be times where Peter wouldn't be able to sleep. He would just be plagued with nightmares that stuck with him - that he couldn't stop plaguing in his mind over and over again - and he'd be stuck with another sleepless night. Only two things really helped when he got like this; Baking and Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Baking Could Be Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> For the comfortember prompt: Baking.
> 
> Also, sorry I haven't posted in about a week, there was a really big storm where I live and I haven't had power for about five days.

Peter couldn't sleep.

His mind was racing with thoughts from his latest reoccurring nightmare. Thoughts about how he wasn't good enough to stop his aunt from dying, thoughts about how if he were just better, faster, she would still be here. No matter what, the thoughts were too loud and he couldn't ignore them long enough to fall back asleep. 

Usually only two things could help quiet the thoughts; baking and Tony. 

Looking over at his alarm clock, Peter realized that one of those things were probably currently sleeping and the last thing he wanted to do was wake him up; especially with everything that Tony has done for Peter in the past year. The last thing Peter wanted to do was make Tony regret all those decisions.

So Peter quietly slipped out of bed, making sure not to make any noise as he made his way down to the kitchen. 

Looking through the cupboards, Peter found that they had enough ingredients for banana nut bread and instantly got to work pulling out what he needed. 

Peter was about half-way through making the batter when he heard shuffling coming from down the hall. Sighing a bit at the fact that he clearly woke his adoptive Father up, Peter looked over his shoulder and gave the man a small smile. 

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Peter apologizes, Tony being quick to brush it off with a wave of his hand. 

"I wasn't actually sleeping. I was just doing emails in bed and decided to come and get a glass of water." Tony explains as he walks further into the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep?" Tony asks, walking next to Pete and gently rubbing his back.

"Nah, the bananas on the counter were calling me so I decided to make banana nut bread." Peter answers, trying to hide the real reason he was awake. Although, he probably wasn't hiding it very well considering Tony almost always knew when Peter had a nightmare. "Wanna help?" Peter asks, Tony happily agreeing. 

Both of them began to work in comfortable silence to finish making up the rest of the batter, adding smashed bananas and walnuts to the mixture; well, the silence was comfortable for Peter.

Tony was just trying to figure out a way to bring up the fact that he knew Peter had a nightmare and was trying to figure out a way to gently approach the subject and get the boy to open up about it. 

As they both sat down to wait after putting the bread in the oven, Tony figured this was as good as time as any to try and begin to pry.

"So, do you wanna tell me why you're actually up?" Tony asks, watching as the boy sagged a bit.

"Just the same old nightmare, nothing really new." Peter mumbles, looking down and pulling at a string on his sweatpants rather than looking at Tony. Tony just gave the teen a sympathetic smile - even though he wouldn't be able to see it - giving him a few moments to decide if he wanted to say anything else.

"If only I was just a bit faster-" Peter began, Tony being quick to interrupt those thoughts. 

"Pete, Buddy, it's not your fault." Tony tries to reassure, only getting a head shake in return. "It's not, Pete. You couldn't have known that man was going to drive drunk, and even if you did, it still wouldn't be your fault. It's his for being so reckless and careless with his and others lives." Tony continues, pulling the teen into a tight hug when he began to let out little sobs.

"I just miss her, so much. I wish I was there, I wish I could have done something." Peter cries, Tony gently rocking them back and forth while whispering soothing words in hope to calm the teen.

"I know, Bud, I know. It's hard having the power to save people and still not being able to, but that still doesn't mean it's your fault. Trust me, it took me years to learn the same thing, and eventually it will stick in your head that none of this was your fault." Tony continues to comfort, mostly speaking from experience. 

The two of them sat there for a while longer, Tony content to hold Peter in his arms as the teen took whatever comfort he needed in that moment. After a while, Peter's tears finally dried up and the boy took a few more minutes to enjoy Tony's presence wrapped around him before the moment was interrupted by the oven beeping.

Peter reluctantly pulled away and grabbed a pair of oven mitts as he made his way over to the oven, opening and pulling the bread out. It was golden brown and looked perfect and Peter couldn't help the pride he felt at how good it looked.

"Wow, that looks great, Pete." Tony compliments, getting up and standing next to the boy.

"Yeah, we make a pretty good team." Peter comments, Tony giving him a smile and pulling him in for another hug. 

"Now what do you say to watching a movie?" Tony offers, knowing that if he played his cards right he could manage to get Peter back to sleep for a little longer.

"Star Wars?" Peter asks, making Tony laugh.

"Would we watch anything else?" Tony retorts, Peter being the one to let out a laugh this time.

"Then I say that's the best idea I've heard all night." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I think I'm only going to post three more of these... Just because I'm getting prompts from people and I don't want to make them wait a long time and I have a really big multi-chapter WIP that I would like to get out to you guys soon so. Plus, this November has just been such a hectic month that this whole thing was a big bust for me haha.


End file.
